brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FluffyMermaid78/Mew’s Story: Part 7
Link to Part 6 if you missed it: http://brickbronze.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FluffyMermaid78/Mew’s_Story:_Part_6 After catching Arceus, Mewtwo teleported Fluffy back to where he was. “Excellent,” said Mewtwo, taking the pokeball that Fluffy had captured Arceus in. “Now can you please give me back my Mew?” pleaded Fluffy. “Fine, but I drained all of her psychic powers,” said Mewtwo. He let Mew out of her cage, and she weakly floated towards Fluffy. “Take them to the dungeon,” Mewtwo ordered his Charizard. “Why are you putting us in a dungeon?” Fluffy asked. “Because you might interfere with my plan,” replied Mewtwo. Charizard seized Fluffy and Mew and took them down to a dungeon, where he put them in a jail cell. “Well, I guess this is it,” said Fluffy. But about half an hour later, somebody came down to the dungeon with a Whiscash. It was Fluffy’s friend BridgetyVavv and her Whiscash, Cannonball. “I’m going to bust you out of this dungeon,” said BridgetyVavv. She unlocked the jail cell, freeing Fluffy and her Mew. “Wow, thanks. But Mewtwo is still going to destroy the world,” said Fluffy. “I know. That is why we are going to ruin his plan,” said BridgetyVavv. They decided to sneak into the place where Mewtwo was keeping Arceus and then free him. As they snuck in, they overheard Mewtwo talking about his plan. “Have you put the machine in the lab yet?” Mewtwo asked Charizard. “That machine will finally destroy all the humans,” he continued as he left the room. “I think now is our chance,” said BridgetyVavv. They quietly walked over to Arceus’s pokeball and grabbed it. Suddenly, Arceus came out of the pokeball. “Arceus, we need your help to save the world,” said Fluffy. “And why would I do that?” asked Arceus. “Because Mewtwo is trying to destroy all the humans,” said BridgetyVavv. “Fine,” said Arceus. “We need to sneak into Mewtwo’s lab, where he is keeping some sort of machine to destroy us with,” said Fluffy. “But why can’t Mew use her powers?” asked Arceus. “Because Mewtwo drained them,” said Fluffy. Arceus stamped one of his feet, and Mew could use her psychic powers again. “Now her powers are back,” said Arceus. “Thank you,” said Fluffy. “I know a better way to destroy the machine than sneaking into the lab,” said Arceus, as he exploded the whole building. “Well, that was easy,” said BridgetyVavv. Mewtwo, along with his Charizard, Venusaur, and Blastoise, came over to Arceus. “How dare you destroy not only my machine, but my whole building,” said Mewtwo. “You were trying to destroy everyone,” said Fluffy. “I will rebuild my machine, and I will rule this world!” said Mewtwo. “Wait, why do you have to be evil?” asked BridgetyVavv. “Yeah, why can’t you just travel with us?” asked Fluffy. “Because humans are evil,” said Mewtwo. “That’s not really much of an explanation,” said BridgetyVavv. “Besides, we have cookies,” said Fluffy. “Fine, I will travel with you, but if I don’t like it, I will destroy all the humans,” said Mewtwo. And so, Mewtwo did decide to travel with Fluffy and BridgetyVavv, and he never tried to destroy all the humans again. Thus ends this story, but I might do a behind the scenes part where I go over the inspiration for my story. I really hope all of you enjoyed this, I worked really hard writing all 7 parts. Do you want me to do a behind the scenes part? Yes No Category:Blog posts